warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spottedpool's Life
Hi guys, this is Spotty. I was starting this story on my personal website but lost interest. I decided to rewrite it here. Allegiances Chapter One: Blizzard Spottedkit shivered in the cold and huddled closer to her mother's belly. Her soft tortoiseshell pelt was already as fluffed out as it could be, yet she still felt too cold. Her brothers, Flamekit and Shadowkit, were curled up next to her. Her mother, Poppydust, nudged them into a row and began licking their pelts. "Good kits. Now go and play." Spottedkit nodded and raced outside, followed by Shadowkit, then Flamekit. They found the ground covered in fluffy white stuff. "Snow!" Spottedkit yelped. She leaped into the snow. Icy, white chunks stuck to her fur and she tried to lick them off, but the pieces stuck to her tounge. She shivered and began balling up a piece of snow, throwing it at one of her brothers. She didn't know what was happening, but a hard snowball crashed into her head and she fell to the ground. She began to sink into the snow. She panicked, flailing her paws. She tried everything but it wouldn't work. I'm going to die... I just know it... ''were her last thoughts before everything went black. She woke up in a cavern. The den was warm and safe. The medicine cat, Mistshadow, looked down at her. Mistshadow's tabby pelt was long and fluffy. "Good, you're awake." She mewed, nosing the tiny kit to her paws. Spottedkit smiled. "Hi, Mistshadow." She then noticed she had a cold headache and was shivering uncontrollably. She flinched. "What happened?" "There was a blizzard. Silverstar was sending around the news, but I guess someone forgot to tell you, Cloudstorm, Poppydust, Shadowkit, and Flamekit. Autumnbreeze is so irresponsible, she was supposed to do it." Mistshadow mewed. Mistshadow was very pretty, despite getting old. She had to take an apprentice soon, and Spottedkit was hoping to get the job. She liked Mistshadow, she was really nice. She also thought being a medicine cat would be pretty fun. ''If I was medicine cat, I would be one of the best medicine cats SnowClan ever saw. My connection with StarClan would be unmatchable, and I would go to the Moonlight-shadow every quarter moon. I would know all the herbs, and I would heal cats really well. I would go on adventures to find out the causes of strange, powerful desieses, know all about everything happening, every single prophecy. I would get to go to every gathering and meet cats from FernClan and LeapClan and MossClan. "Spottedkit?" Mistshadow interrupted her daydreaming. "Spottedkit, you need to eat the herbs. Your headache is really bad." "Oh." Spottedkit's long tortoiseshell pelt fluffed out in embarrassment as she ate the clumps of leaves sitting at her feet. "Can I go out now? Where are Shadowkit and Flamekit?" "Yes, you can go out. Shadowkit and Flamekit are resting." Spottedkit played by herself in the melting snow for a bit, then got bored and went inside the nursery. She curled up in between her two brothers, her fur fluffed up, pressed as close to her mother's cream underbelly as possible. Chapter Two: New Arrivals Spottedkit walked up to the two new kits, her neck fur prickling. The cream one was Petalkit, the silver one Quickkit. She'd never seen newborns with her own eyes before. Never before had she seen any living thing outside of prey this small. Quickkit was twitching in his sleep, and Petalkit was snuffling, trying to make her way about the nursery with her closed eyes.